breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Rainbow Factory 5: Headache and Friends
Breath: Rainbow Factory 5: Headaches and Friends 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike and 'C'alasanX 'E'pisode written by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- Skyblack felt he was going to orgasm after seeing so much money, and all of that in the first payday... "I'M RICH!" He shouted in a rather comical voice... He sat down with his eyes wide open, staring at the paycheck... However, the big smile in his face soon disappeared as his head started pounding again... He brought a hoof to his forehead, but soon dropped the paycheck, and brought his other hoof to it... His ear started ringing... He massaged his forehead, soon he started to move his upper body forwards and backwards, breathing hard and sweating... His hooves were shaking, he moved them away of his forehead and looked at them, they were shaking like if he was being electrocuted... He tried standing up, but failed, he fell flat on the ground, and started crawling his way to the bed, when he got there, he quickly slammed his head on the pillow, and laid down on a fetal position... He shut his eyes and hoped that it would go away... It did... However, he passed the entire night awoken... New Friends Skyblack trotted to the cafeteria, his shift was about to start soon, and he wanted at least one cup of coffee before he began killing ponies... He went to the coffee machine and grabbed a mug, and soon let the coffee fall on the mug, he took a sip, and noticed something in the corner of his right eye... It was Contrail... "Wassup, Skyboy?" "Ah, just in case my day wasn't going horrible already..." He said and took another sip... "Now, what is with this bad mood?" "I had a horrible headache yesterday, and I passed the entire night with my eyes spread open, now I'm going to need at least five cups of coffee to get myself back in place..." "Well, at least ya got your paycheck, right?" "Yeah, and I almost fainted, fifteen thousand bits in the first paycheck? That's a record!" "That's because ya didn't saw what ponies like me earn!" "One thousand bits?" He chuckled and was about to take another sip... "Nope, FIVE THOUSAND!" She shouted and laughed hysterically, buzz-killing Skyblack, who glared at her with a serious face... He took another sip and looked at his watch, there was still ten minutes before his shift started... "But don't get upset, one day you'll get as a good as us!" "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" "Maybe..." She giggled... Soon, Hyper Flicker appeared... "CONTRAIL, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be patrolling the Cells!" "Suuuuuuure..." She said as she started making her way to the Cells... "Sorry for that Graymane, but she is really a little devil..." "I noticed..." "So, you still have nine minutes, maybe you should meet other workers and befriend them!" "Might be a good idea..." Skyblack said as he took one last sip... "I recommend starting with Pipe Gauge, he's pretty friendly..." Skyblack nodded... "He is in the main hall..." --- Skyblack saw Pipe Gauge trying to fix the water dispenser... "Stupid thing, I swear if you squirt water at me, I will..." "Hey Pipe!" "GAH!!" He turned around and swung his wrench, Skyblack almost lost a lot of teeth if it wasn't for his fast reflexes... "Oh shit, sorry Sky, I was fixing this thing" He kicked it in frustration, "Until you showed up..." "Hmph..." "Do you know who broke it?" "Yes, it was two stallions, RD ordered them to clear the mares bathroom afterwards..." "Huh, it must've been Tree Pusher and Boulder Eater again, those little brats, serve them right..." "So, Hyper told me to talk to you, be friends and stuff..." "Ah yes, that would be good, we'll be good friends!" Skyblack nodded... However, everypony in the main hall was surprised when the roof suddenly fell, and a familiar light green pony appeared out of the smoke... "PONYTASTIC!" "Hi guys..." "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the Pegasus Device!" "Sorry, I had a bit of an accident and...Oh hi, new guy!" "I'm not exactly new, but hi..." "Yeah, four days on the job...How come you never socialized with others except Fluttershy and Hyper?" "I never was much of a chatter." "So? How are you two doing?" Ponytastic asked. "I'm doing good.." Pipe answered. "I don't know about me, I couldn't sleep for four days in a row since I joined and I'm having some crazy headaches each hour..." "Oh, that's bad, maybe you should get painkillers and a medicine for the inmsonia!Try the vising the clinic one day..." "Sure..." Skyblack said then checked his watch, "Well, five minutes left, somepony wants to do something?" "Well, maybe we can get something to eat from the cafeteria..." "Or make fun of the prisioners..." Ponytastic suggested. "Hmmm...I liked Ponytastic's suggestion..." Pipe and Ponytastic nodded and grinned and the trio started making their way to the cells... "Anypony got a creative insult?" End of the day Skyblack laid on his bed and shoved his face on the pillow, he didn't even cared in taking the blood soaked suit off, he wanted to sleep... He remembered the anti-inmsonia pills he had taken from the clinic, he slammd his hoof around the desk to his right, looking for them, eventually, he bumped into the flask, and it fell on the ground, scattering pills everywhere along with glass... "BULLSHIT!" He yelled as he looked into the ground and saw all the pills scattered, he grabbed one in his vicinity and quickly threw it inside his mouth and swallowed it, without even drinking water... After that, he shoved his face in the pillow again...And soon he felt peace... --- Skyblack woke up with an alarm going off, the entire room was flashing red every three seconds. "Attention, all workers, please take the nearest emergency door in your vicinity, this is not a drill..." The voice kept repeating over and over, Skyblack still a little sleepy, tumbled off the bed and then to the door... When he opened it, a explosion came from the wall infront of him, throwing back along with some debris and concrete... Skyblack quickly got up and looked back to the doorway, fire blocked the hole on the wall, Skyblack quickly went back to the door and took a left, he had to find Fluttershy and also a way out of there... Skyblack rounded the corner, another explosion happened a few meters infront of him, Pipe Gauge's room had blow up, the door flew fowards, along with Pipe Gauge himself, dead and his corpse burning to a crisp... "What the hell is going on...?" Skyblack said to himself... After that, he trotted past Pipe's burning corpse, glimsing at him, his entire coat was burned out, and it appears the explosion had ripped out his right arm... Skyblack kept going, there was a passageway right infront of him, but what surprised him, was that he saw Ponytastic running it down, screaming as he burned, he fell in the middle of it and started rolling, Skyblack tried to approach, but another explosion occured right on the wall before him, throwing him backwards... Skyblack tried to get up, but grunted in pain, a rebar had impaled his stomach, he tried to pull it out, but it hurted as hell... He looked at where Ponytastic should be, he was there, or what was left of him, his body was completely disfigured, his head and right arm had dissapeared as his corpse burned, however, his glasses were next to Skyblack's leg... Eventually, Skyblack saw somepony down the hole that was on the wall, next to two vending machines, staring at him... Skyblack's vision was blurry since he was blinded by the explosion, but he could see a pony with a dark coat, which eventually dissapeared around the corner... Suddenly, Skyblack heard the roof above him rumbling, and then, collapsing... When the debris was about to crush him... Skyblack woke up... --- "NOOO!!" He shouted as he leaned forwards, sweating and breathing hard... He was in his room... "It...It...It was all a dream...Heh..." He said to himself... He looked at the clock, it was two o' clock, two hours past midnight... Skyblack laid the back of the head in the pillow and crossed his front legs... And waited for the next day... Rainbow Factory 6 Part 1: Escapees! Category:Rainbow Factory